


Ashes Ashes, We All Fall Down

by haaaveyoumetted



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, M/M, September 11 Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every year when 9/11 comes around I just feel completely awful all day, because I still remember where I was when it was happening and feeling like I couldn't breathe because I have a lot of family in New York and being on the other side of the country feeling helpless was fucking awful</p>
<p>so I've decided to write a cherik 9/11 au thing that's going to destroy me even more because why not.</p>
<p>(on <a href="http://charlesfrancisxavier.co.vu/post/97327916427">tumblr</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes Ashes, We All Fall Down

Charles knew something wasn't right before anyone else did, which wasn't unusual. What was rather unusual was how immensely wrong everything suddenly felt. The thoughts brushing themselves against his mind were alarmingly frantic, increasingly becoming closer as the seconds passed.

Setting his coffee down on the desk in front of him, Charles stood to make his way over to the doors and out of his office when he was crippled by an outcry of extreme mental anguish unlike anything he had ever experienced, followed by an abrupt silence, stealing the breath from his lungs completely. Struggling to hold himself up and leaning against the wall for support, he drew in a few shaky breaths in an attempt to regain some composure.

Making his way down the hall as quickly as he was able, he fumbled to find the television remote, tuning to the closest available news station.

At approximately 8:46AM Charles watched Flight 11 crash into the North Tower of the World Trade Center.

Falling to his knees, his mouth falling open, he gently lifted his hand to cover it. He knew he was going into shock. He knew that only moments ago he had listened to those people fighting for their lives on the aircraft, and came to the horrific conclusion that in that abrupt silence, he had heard their last breaths of life.

His mind kicked into overdrive, immediately trying to locate his students, a very small sliver of calm floating through his mind as he realized that Raven, Hank, Sean, Darwin, Alex, Emma, Janos, Azazel, Angel and Logan were all safely inside of the institute.  
And then he felt his heart stop when he found himself unable to locate Erik. 

He gave everyone inside the institute a small mental nudge, instructing them to meet him immediately, knowing that they wouldn't dawdle. It wasn't often he projected out an urgency at that level.

It took less than a minute for everyone to find him, their curiosities and anxieties filling the room with them. Before anyone could form a full question or remark, United Flight 175 crashed into the South Tower on the screen before them, stunning everyone into complete silence.

"Erik is in the North Tower", Charles whispered, breaking the eerie silence.

"Oh my god", Raven choked back a sob, clinging tightly to Hank, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her in response.

"But- I mean, with his mutation, he'll be okay right? He-.. he has to be alright", Angel stuttered, tears spilling down her cheeks rapidly. Azazel pulled her into his arms, carefully keeping his composure.

"Have you tried reaching out to him?", Armando asked calmly. Everyone knew that Charles reached out to him immediately. They hadn't felt it but they knew Charles, but they needed to hear the answer anyway.

"I wasn't able to get anything. There are too many minds, too much going on- usually I can still sense some sort of connection, but...", Charles shook his head solemnly, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him.

"We have to do something, we can't just keep sitting here and waiting", Alex replied restlessly.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do. Even if Azazel gets us there... we'd just be watching it happen in front of us instead of through a screen. Do you really want to see it? All of these people dying, all of this chaos?", Charles asked, not harshly or with any judgment.

"I don't think any of us want to, Professor, but I think that we need to. " Hank replied, running a hand over Raven's back soothingly.

Charles nodded. "I agree with you, Hank", he replied, taking a deep breath and standing from his spot on the floor. "If we're going to go, we need to do this now."

Silently, Azazel transported them all a safe distance away, but within a few blocks to keep them from having to walk far.

The tension in the air was palpable to a level Charles had never experienced, and the utter devastation that had enveloped that World Trade Center could be felt even blocks away.

He paused briefly, attempting to compartmentalize the emotions vibrating through him- his own, the students he had brought with him- into what he was rapidly realizing was a war zone-, all of New York; he was having difficulties managing it all efficiently. Emma was no doubt facing the same dilemma, and although he felt responsible for her, he knew they had more dire matters to be addressing.

It was at that moment, at precisely 10am, when the South Tower collapsed, sending black clouds of smoke and debris flying in every direction, panic seizing everyone in proximity, as well as everyone witnessing the tragedy through a television screen. 

"What if that was the tower Erik is in?! what if he doesn't get out of the North Tower?! Charles what-"

Emma panicking was never a good sign. She was the patron of absolute composure, and she tended to project heavily on those rare occasions when she wasn't.

"Emma, my dear friend, I need you to listen to me carefully", Charles said, approaching the other telepath and gripping her arms gently. "If anyone were to survive this, you know that it would be Erik. That was the South Tower that just collapsed, and while that doesn't make the situation better, it's not the tower he was in. We must not panic, alright? We're going to head a bit closer and see if there's anything we can do to help."

She nodded in agreement and understanding, offering him a weak smile in return.

Gradually they made their way down the block, stopping to help leech pain and mend both physical and mental wounds when they were able. Just as they were reaching the end of the final block- as far as they could go before the blockade that the authorities had put in place- the North Tower collapsed; approximately 28 minutes after the South Tower. 

They could do nothing but stare up in abject horror as the building turned to ash before their eyes, people helplessly jumping to their deaths at the last moment. 

Charles winced, knowing that the moment his thoughts got significantly quieter, that he was once again listening to hundreds of people's minds go blank as their lives were ruthlessly taken from them. It was a sound he knew he would never be able to forget- it would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

Small crowds of civilians and firemen and rescue crew members ran towards the blockade to escape the debris and the immediate aftermath of the collapse. Charles knew that it could be hours, possibly even days before they got any sort of official confirmation as to where or not Erik was alive. He also knew that if the day passed with him being able to reach Erik at all telepathically, he would have his answer much sooner. 

"Excuse me sir", Charles said, yelling as politely as possible to get the attention of the nearest officer. "Is there anything I can assist with? I have several PHDs and if there's somewhere I could possibly-"

"Why don't you head over and help Banner? He's looking after some of the injured we've gotten out!", the man interrupted, pointing to a group of people just on the other side and to the left of the barricade. 

Nodding in acknowledgement, Charles weaved his way through the scattered civilians and authority figures until he spotted the gentleman he assumed was Banner.

"Excuse me, Dr. Banner? I was sent over to possibly provide you with some assistance", Charles said, gaining the man's attention.

"Yes, hi. We could definitely use as many extra pairs of hands as we can get", the man replied. "Right now we're just working on making sure none of them have severe injuries or anything life threatening, if they do we're sending them over to emergency care since there's nothing we can do for them here."

Charles accepted the gloves given to him, quickly pulling them over his hands. Approaching the first woman with caution as to keep from startling her, he offered her a smile and introduced himself. 

"Hello, my name is Charles and I'm going to do my best to make sure you're alright. Are you hurt anywhere that you know of?", he asked in a low tone, trying to ease her nerves as much as possible. 

"I- I don't think so. I have a headache, but I think it's just from the blasts when the towers were struck and then all of the noise afterwards. I have a few scrapes and cuts, but I don't feel like it's anything major", the woman replied. 

"That's very good to hear, would you mind if I checked your head for a concussion, just to be sure?", Charles asked.   
The woman nodded, giving her permission silently. 

"Are you feeling nauseated at all? or are you particularly irritated by the sun right now?"

"No, neither.", the woman replied.

"Alright, all good signs. Can you tell me your name?"

"Moira. My name is Moira McTaggert", she said. 

"Moira, what a lovely name. Can you tell me what day it is?", Charles asked. 

"September 11th, 2001", she replied. 

He nodded and retrieved a small flash light from the medical supply table beside them. Checking her pupils, he found no irregularities. 

"From what I can tell your mental state seems to be as well off as it can be at the moment, but I would definitely keep an eye on it the next few days just to be sure", Charles explained, placing a hand on her knee gently for comfort; whether it was to comfort her or himself, he wasn't sure. 

"You weren't inside the Towers, were you?", Moira asked before she could stop herself. "Sorry- I just, you seem a bit shaken, but..."

"No, no I wasn't inside", He answered, sparing her any further attempts at explanation. "I have- had-... someone very close to me was inside the North Tower, and I haven't been able to locate or get in contact with him."

"I was inside the North Tower", Moira gasped. "I know it's a stretch, but maybe I knew him or saw him or something- what is his name?"

"Erik. Erik Lehnsherr. He was there for a business conference and-"

"We were all on the 78th floor! There- there was a group of us, and after the tower was hit everyone starting panicking, except for Erik. He lead us to the nearest stairwell and I don't think we would have gotten out alive without him; because he was so calm and because of his ability to manipulate magnetic fields. I owe him my life", Moira exclaimed, gripping Charles' arms tightly as she spoke.  
"He's- he's alive? you're sure that he's alive?", Charles choked out, trying to control his breathing. 

"I swear to you, he is! He personally escorted me out of the building and- wait, you're Charles! Charles Xavier!", a sudden wave of recognition sweeping over her features. "I can show you!"

She gently pried her hands off of his arms and lifted his hands to her temples. "Go ahead, you have permission."

Charles swallowed down the shock, setting it aside for later and slowly eased himself into her mind.

 

_He saw the moment they realized they were being attacked, the way Erik immediately took control of the situation, the way he strategically lead the group through the building and down a very specific set of staircases._

_'Everyone is going to make it out of here, I promise you' Erik said, attempting to comfort them. 'Just focus on the people you have at home waiting for you, it'll give you the strength you need to keep pushing forward' ._

_It was obvious that the group was already exhausted, but his words of encouragement had given them the boost that they needed; it was clear none of them wanted their loved ones receiving the news that they hadn't made it. '_

_You're very determined Erik, you must have someone extremely special waiting for you at home' Moira remarked._

_Erik paused for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to say, their heavy footsteps and the chaos around them filling the conversation void. 'I have a very unconventional family of sorts waiting for me at home- but, there is someone. I'd very much like to see him again. I'd like the opportunity to tell him how much he actually means to me, even if he already knows.'  
'Is it that Charles you were talking about? the telepathic one?', Moira asked. _

_'Yes, it's always Charles.' Erik replied._

_'Even if he is a telepath and already knows about it, I do hope that you still get the opportunity to tell him. There's a different between being aware of something and knowing something because you're told', Moira replied._

_Her memory then jumps forward to the group reaching the very bottom of the last staircase and a group of rescue workers leading them out, telling them to run as the building begins to collapse behind them._

 

Charles feels himself jolt out of Moira's mind, ragged breaths tearing out of his throat. His vision is blurred and only then does he realize they had both been crying as they shared her memory between them. 

"I'm sorry that I don't know where he's ended up now, but-"

Her sentence is cut off abruptly as Charles tugs her forward into a hug. He knows he's probably nearly crushing her from how tight his arms are wrapped around her, but he's grateful that she never voices a complaint. 

"Thank you, so much Moira. You've given me hope I scarcely allowed myself to have. You have nothing to apologize for my darling", Charles expressed, pulling back to look into her eyes. "I don't know how to properly thank you for that. Now, back to attending to you- is there anything else you need? Are you sure you aren't hurt anywhere else?"

Surprisingly, she laughed and placed a hand on his cheek. "Oh Charles, you really are just as he described you. He's one lucky man." Moira remarked, a fondness in her eyes that confused him. "I'm fine, I promise. Now, let's go see if we can find Erik."

Lowering herself back onto the ground, she leaned against Charles to balance herself out before taking his arm and leading him in the direction she had last seen Erik. 

Charles slowly scanned his surroundings, his heart breaking a little more each minute. The destruction was immense- it was like being in a war zone in the middle of the city he had grown to love so much. His home had basically been attacked, with his family inside- and maybe technically Erik wasn't his family, maybe he didn't want to be, but-

"There he is!", Moira exclaimed enthusiastically, practically bouncing on her feet as she tugged Charles' arm excitedly. 

His head immediately snapped to where she was pointing. 

"Erik", he whispered, simultaneously feeling as though there was too much air and not enough. Erik, stood only about twenty feet away, was among volunteers and emergency crews, expertly assisting in what Charles had been doing only moments ago. 

Desperately Charles reached out to Erik mentally. He had to be sure. He knew he would absolutely crumble if he wasn't received or if something was wrong or- 

A whimper fell from his lips the moment he felt his mind slip back into Erik's, the other man instantly accepting his presence there and allowing him access. Erik was jostled from his careful determination the moment he felt it, frantically looking around in search of Charles, but doubtful that he would actually find him; until he wasn't. 

The bandages fell from his grip as his eyes locked with Charles', a comical level of disbelief overtaking him. Charles' felt as though he would burst from the immense amount of relief he felt flowing through their connection, feeling dizzy on his feet from the raw emotion Erik was allowing to flow through from his side, which was usually so carefully guarded. 

Charles' feet started moving before he remembered making any sort of decision, and it took merely seconds for Erik to do the same, quickly meeting him in the middle. They approached each other slowly, stopping with barely half of a foot between them. 

"Chares? How did you- Where- How did...?", He didn't seem to know which question to ask first, which Charles could completely relate to. 

"I was so worried when I- I couldn't reach you at all this morning, and then it was all over the news and- I couldn't- I didn't know...", Charles felt himself starting to choke on his words, becoming an apparent theme for the day. 

Erik hesitantly lifted his hands, placing them on Charles' cheeks so lightly their presence was barely detectable. He was feeling completely vulnerable for an enumerable amount of reasons, and Charles thought his heart might actually beat straight out of his chest. 

Charles took half of a step closer, now leaving only inches separating them. He titled his head slightly to look up at Erik and felt himself starting to tear up again at just the sight of him. Placing his hand on Erik's chest simply to feel his heart beating beneath it eased some of the tension that had built up in his shoulders and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. 

"I couldn't feel your presence in my mind at all, for hours and I didn't know if it was because you were already gone, or because there were so many minds in distress and I felt like I should have been able to get to you somehow and if you were gone- knowing what it felt like to not have any traces of your mind anywhere was just-"  
Charles rambling was cut off by Erik sending soothing thoughts into his mind. It was one of the many methods he had found successful in helping Charles to clear his head. "I'm here, I'm alright. I didn't mean to scare you like that, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise", Charles requested, speaking softly. "Please promise me that you won't."

"I'll be around as long as you'll have me. Always", Erik replied. 

The honesty in his voice and the genuine affection in Erik's eyes as he spoke to him in that moment, mixed with the roller coaster ride of emotions that had been building up all day, finally broke the barrier he had been putting so much effort into keeping up. 

Charles surged up, placing his hand on the back of Erik's head, and pulled him into a kiss. He usually wasn't one for such a public display of affection, with the way they were holding each other as if the universe would crumble around them if they didn't, and maybe he would be embarrassed about it later; but with the way Erik was looking at him now as they slowly pulled away from each other, he was sure that he wouldn't care.


End file.
